1 Way to Confess Your Love
by solarkittygirl
Summary: Judai goes over to Johan's room to see a show so he won't be bored. That show turns out to be 1000 Ways to Die, which Judai finds out later he's not very fond of. But will this gut-wrenching show be what brings Judai and Johan together? spirtshipping


**1 Way to Confess Your Love**

**A/N: YAY MY FIRST ONE-SHOT EVER!**

**Wendy: Aren't we all proud she accomplished something?**

**Me: Hey I've accomplished lots of things.**

**Wendy: Like what?**

**Me: THE 8TH GRADE! I passed with flying col-**

**Wendy: No one cares. Move along along with the story.**

**Me: You are definitely NOT the nicest person in the world.**

**Wendy: I know.**

**Me: By the way I don't own Yugioh GX or the show I'm using for this one-shot and by the way I'm not sure if those are in the exact order as the original show because I had to watch separate videos of it on youtube so that's just another way of saying I don't own anything.**

Everyone would think this night would be a normal night. Probably because it _was _a normal night. But for Judai Yuki and Johan Anderson, it would be a night that would turn out to be the greatest night of their lives. Judai had asked Johan if he could go over to his dorm room and watch something with him so he wouldn't be so bored.

"Judai, do you ever stop being bored?"

"Nope."

"Should've known you would say that."

Judai sat down on the sofa next to Johan. Johan grabbed his remote and pushed the power button.

_"Warning. The deaths portrayed in this show are real and extremly graphic. Names have been changed to protect the identity of the deceased. Do not attempt to try any of the actions depicted."_

_Seems interesting _thought Judai.

_"You will die."_

At that, Judai suddenly gulped and is eyes went wide. "Um, Johan?"

"Yes Judai?"

"How about we just watch a movie or something instead?"

"Why? This is one of my favorite shows." Johan paused for a second and noticed the horrified look on Judai's face. "You're not scared, are you Judai?"

Judai's expression turned into one of false determination. "No I'm not scared."

"Ok then we shouldn't have any problems watching this then.'

"Ok," Judai said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

_"Death is everywhere. Most of us try to avoid it. Others can't get out of its way. Everday we fight a new war against germs, toxins, injury, illness, and catastrophe. There's a lot of ways to wind up dead. The fact that we survive it all is a every day we live, we face 1000 ways to die."_

Personally, Judai didn't like this one bit. He _really_ didn't like this. In fact, he never even wanted to watch this. He could tell just from watching the intro that this wouldn't be his kind of show.

The next scene came on. It showed the date and location of the incident. It showed way to die #638.

It showed two guys that were completely crazy fans of Ozzy Osborne. Hell, they even worshipped the dude. They even tryed to prove it by snorting a whole bunch of fire ants to show how hardcore they were. When they snorted the fire ants up their noses (which Judai thought was extremely disturbing) it showed the explanation of how it could kill someone by injecting as much venom as it can while it was inside the body which lead to extensive pain and eye wrenching. Then it would start to swell up and cause you to stop breathing and eventually die.

Not like Judai would ever attempt something that stupid, but he was truly horrified at how easy it was to die from something that seemed so harmless and simple at first.

"You ok Judai?"

"H-huh? Of c-course I'm ok Johan. Why w-wouldn't I be?"

"Because your shaking like a leaf. Are you cold or something. Or are you just scared of this show?"

"No I'm perfectly fine Johan," he said, trying his best to hide his fear.

"Ok if you say so."

The next one was way to die #963. It was about a woman who was outdoors and she was trying to fish, never once succeeding. Then out of nowhere she got an handkercheif on her hook. That sorta made her mad. Then she had a nibble on the hook which turned into a fighting bite. She was about to catch her first fish. She kept on pulling on her rod until her fish went flying through the air. The fish soared into her mouth which was wide open. That caused the fish to get lodged into her throat to the point where she couldn't get it out. The scale of the fish started to hurt her from the inside by tearing up her throat. The more she pulled, the worse it made it and eventually she died.

Judai couldn't help but feel dizzy and lightheaded at seeing that. He didn't want ot keep on watching this. How could Johan like this show? He must've been one sick, twisted guy to like something as horrifying as _that_.

"Judai are you sure you're ok? You look pale."

"I'm fine Johan," he answered in a small voice, barely a whisper.

"Judai you sound sick. I should probably take you to go see the nur-"

"I'm _fine _Johan," he snapped back, a little louder than he meant it to be.

"Ok ok you're fine sheesh. You didn't need to yell you know."

He realized that he actually was speaking a little louder than he meant to. "Sorry Johan."

The show continued. This one was way to die #5. It was about a guy who read too much magazines with sex in it which led to a sex addiction. One day he was working on putting air in a tire. He put the air tube in the tire and completely ignored it and paid attention to his magazine. Then the metal part of the tube exploded and got lodged into his head and he bled ot death.

Judai started shaking like a leaf again. Johan looked over to Judai to make sure he was ok. He noticed that he was even paler than usual. "Judai?"

Judai didn't react to his voice. His lips were trembling with fear. "Judai?"

"T-turn it off," he said barely even a breath.

"What?"

"TURN IT OFF JOHAN!" His voice was cracked with pure horror. He held his head in his hands, wishing this would stop.

Johan quickly turned off the tv and went to Judai's side. "Judai are you ok?"

"I n-never want to s-see that show ever again." He was so shaken that Johan couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Judai it's just a show with fake blood and gore."

"Yeah but the events were real- real dammit! Think of how many people died just to make this show possible." Judai broke into sobs.

Johan wanted to do something to comfort him. Then he did something he always wanted to do.

He took Judai into his protective embrace. "J-Johan?"

"It's ok Judai. I'm here."

Judai blushed. He had a crush on Johan since he first met him, but he didn't know Johan felt the same.

"Judai I.. I."

"Y-Yes Johan?"

Johan became choked up. Judai's lips was only a few inches away. He wanted to kiss him so badly.

Slowly he closed the gap between him and Judai and their lips met.

Judai was suprised at this. His crush really did feel the same. He closed his eyes and kissed Johan back.

The feeling that they both experienced was like no other. They were both filled with bliss. Johan licked Judai's lips, asking for entrance and Judai gladly accepted. They had a war which Johan won and they parted when the need for air became too great.

Judai and Johan both sat there regaining their breath.

"I love you Judai."

"I love you too Johan."

Judai soon forgot all about the death scenes, the blood, everything. All he was focusing on right now was Johan who was holding him like he would disappear if he ever let go.

That night, not only did he realized he didn't like horror shows, but that one horror show is what brought Judai and Johan together. He might've been shaken up at first, but he would do it all again just for the end result.

_The End_

**A/N: HOORAY MY FIRST ONE-SHOT!**

**Wendy: I bet you felt like Judai when you had to watch all those videos.**

**Me: Please I'm not half as bad as Judai.**

**Judai: Hey that was mean.**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Judai: Just now.**

**Wendy: I wonder how solar reacted when she had to watch all those videos.**

**Me: I only gagged and almost threw up, but it was worth it for my first one-shot.**

**Wendy: Please review nicely or suffer my wrath.**

**Me: They won't review nicely with that attitude.**

**Judai: She's right.**

**Wendy: Aww shut up.**


End file.
